Heart-Shaped Glasses
by MidKnite
Summary: Thiefshipping Genderbend AU oneshot. Two girls comitting felonies together, one of them starts to develop feelings for the other, the other wants revenge, and that's what they will seek.


She met her on the school, that girl had the kind of aura that can't be ignored, the new girl was as gorgeous as capricious, her looks bended anyone to her will.

Bakura thought it would be exciting to form a partnership, she knew being together they could be the terror of the school, the best thief in the area and the girl who controlled so many men. She didn't delayed on her intentions, once that girl was passing fast on her skateboard and the white haired thief felt rather to take the chance to intercept her, it was an encounter so harsh she expected to end up in a catfight, but instead, she got what she wanted, to work with the girl.

Her name was Marik and they indeed became a menace, they committed misdemeanors everywhere, graffiti, cigarette trading, exams robbery, and Bakura never felt so alive, all these misdoings were all the young thief had, she was too young when her family died in a fire, after being in social services for long she couldn't find anything better to do than feeling sour and destructive, the Egyptian girl was the same for her past was dark and not a topic of conversation, but Bakura had seen the scars on her back, that her own father at a cruel period of time left.

It was several months later when the white haired girl started to feel something odd, she thought she was safe from the other's charms, that she was the only one who could resist her beauty, but one day she realized she was so wrong. It was on the math class she when she knew was attracted to her friend, when she glanced to Marik, the girl was next to the window, leaning her head on her gracious hand, her cinnamon skin, silky blonde hair, and big lavender eyes, since then she couldn't take her eyes off her friend.

Bakura wasn't willing to accept it even to herself, but the other's magnetic personality and flawless features were too much alluring to ignore. Bakura frowned deep trying to concentrate in the boys from her class, but it never happened, did it? All the people she has met in her life had been boring, plain and not worthy of attention, but Marik, she was beyond these pathetic people, she was above, she was... Bakura was startled when the strong sound of the school bell rang, she threw all her things in her rucksack and prepared to leave.

"Bakura? I want to do something wicked today" It wasn't even a suggestion, what she wants she must get.

"I am not in the mood today Marik" Bakura walked to the door with her unfriendly gesture

" Oh but you _will_ be when I tell you what it is" Marik sang

There was a fluttering sensation on Bakura's stomach _No, not the goddamn butterflies _she thought, she turned to the wall to not see the beautiful face of her friend again "I have something to burn today" Her pyromania was getting worse every day, perhaps it was a way to get his own personal revenge against the world.

A casual arm surrounded her shoulders "Oh c'mon, don't you want to even hear what it is?"

Bakura stopped in her tracks, now she knew how her stomach started reacting around the exotic Egyptian girl, being so close to her wasn't helping, the thief huffed, still looking at everything but Marik "What is it then?"

The blonde chuckled, pleased of her persuasion skills, they never worked on Bakura, that chick was difficult to manipulate so Marik stopped trying months ago "Remember that red-haired girl on 2-B who you sold an exam to? She is the one who have been spreading rumors about you, today she said '_That bunny ears_ is a bitch, she had sex with the gym class teacher' I didn't heard her but one of my most mindless minions told me, if I was there I would have made her swallow her words with my fist in her mouth"

"She did what? I will rip off her ridiculous hair! HOW SHE DAR…!" Bakura was silenced by Marik's hand.

"Hush, do you want all the school knows it was us?" The Egyptian hissed.

"I bwant bher dwed!" Bakura's voice harsh and muffled.

"I have a punishment for her… You know she was elected as the festival queen?" Marik removed her hand.

"She was? Ew!"

"I know what to do" The tall blonde put a finger of her lips with a playful look, she took her friend's hand and guided her, the white haired girl's anger washed out feeling the warm hand in her own, Marik seemed eager to get revenge on this girl… In all these years the only one who showed care for her it was the Egyptian

After a long walk Marik stopped in a big house "Here it is"

"Are we going to get _inside _her house?" Bakura's eyes widened.

"Is there a problem with that?" The Egyptian smirked wickedly.

"Not at all" The other matched the expression.

Marik's toned legs climbed the fence, the white haired followed, Bakura was excited, it was her first invasion of private property.

"Are you positive the owners are not home?"

"Of course I am!" Marik huffed "Do you think I'm stupid?"

Bakura rolled her eyes making a dismissive gesture with her hand, this moment was too precious to ruin it with their constant arguing, when she got to the balcony, she forced the window open and got inside "What to do? The thief's fingers tickled, even when she was called "The Thief Queen" she had never been inside a house robbery, she went straight to everything that looked like jewelry, it was like Christmas, even when she hadn't had any on her life.

"Oh I'm keeping these!" Marik smiled taking a designer's heart-shaped glasses from the dressing table, she tried them on and the thief's heart jumped.

When Bakura was prying open a box, Marik got out of the girl's closet with a flamboyant blue dress, she sat on the bed with it, her fingers stroking the swarowski crystals on it.

"This is what I came for. She requested a dress from an expensive tailor, I bet she wouldn't have anything better since the festival is tomorrow" The Egyptian grinned and purred "Can I borrow your knife?"

Bakura stood still, if she wasn't sure if she had a big crush on her friend now she didn't doubt, she felt the urge to hold her and have the first contact with a human being in years "S-Sure" the girl threw her closed knife to Marik, who didn't moved her endearing eyes from her friend's and pressing a button, the blade shot out, the blond laughed and made a deep slice in the dress, Bakura's adrenaline rushed in her veins and ran to the bed, climbing next to her friend to help her destroying the silk fabric.

When the dress became just a big mess of rags the girls were still laughing, after the fit of laughter the thief froze, the afternoon sunlight was on the Egyptian's face "Bakura?" Purple gems sparkled under heart-shaped glasses, the white haired puckered her lips and leaned to brush them against Marik's.

The kiss lasted a few seconds, Bakura opened her eyes and jumped back "I didn't wanted to!" Marik giggled "Are you sure of that?" the thief got up from the bed more confused than before and walked to the window, the gentle arms of her friend stopped her, circling her "Marik, what are you…?" Marik's face sank in the white strands "I like you, I thought I didn't at first, but every time you disobeyed me, and I had to fight for your attention I knew you were different, I want to kiss you and be close to you, Bakura" The thief's hands embraced her friend's _What she wants is what she must get._

After the sun was setting the girls made her way, walking on the streets with the hands laced, the revenge, the jewelry and the heart-shaped glasses.


End file.
